In recent years, there has been proposed a pneumatic tire in which a film formed of a thermoplastic resin or of a thermoplastic elastomer composition obtained by blending a thermoplastic resin with an elastomer is disposed, as an air-impermeable layer, in an inner face of a tire (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
However, when an uncured tire obtained by disposing the above described film in an inner face of the tire is made, the film separates from the inner face of the tire before the curing process due to a contractile force of the film itself in some cases. For this reason, preventing the separation of the film is desired in producing the pneumatic tire including the air-impermeable layer formed of the film.
Patent Document 1: Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. Hei 8-217923
Patent Document 1: Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. Hei 11-199713